You Said You'd Never Leave
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: Haruhi had always loved Kaoru. Kaoru, who confessed to Haruhi is now very happy with his life. But an unexpected turn takes place when Kaoru leaves Haruhi, pregnant. She was all alone. Please review if you want me to make a sequel. I would appreciate it


-I do not own Ouran High School Host Club-

Please review, I would really appreciate it a lot. Thanks. (:

I stood in the rain alone in front of a water fountain. Waiting, waiting for him to come back. But he never did, I don't know what I'm going to do without him now... I know he would never come back...

I stood their crying in the rain. I was all alone by myself standing in the rain without him by my side. I was depressed, I want him! I miss him, I'm in love with him. Now I don't know what to do now that he's gone. I cried and cried. I waited and waited... This is the place where he told me he loved me. No one to hold, no one to be comforted by... My whole world is crumbling all around me, you were mine and I was yours. You promised me you'll never leave me...

You were my escape... Kaoru...

~Six Months Before~

"Hey Kaoru! Come here!" I yelled as Kaoru came walking toward me. "Yeah Haruhi?" he asked me. His sweet voice, his everything. I love everything about him. His eyes, looks, and personality. I was very much in love with his "little-devil" personality. "I was wondering, do you want to come over to my house after club hours? Just you and no one else," I said. "Just me, coming over to your place?" said Kaoru confused. "Yeah, just you and me. What do you say?" I whispered to him curiously. I wanted him to say yes so badly!

"Sure!" he said. "I'll be there at six, alright?" he asked me. "Okay, see you then," I yelled as I walked away from music room 3. "See you Haruhi!" Kaoru yelled back with a smile. I waved back toward him.

"Yay! Just ten more minutes! I've been dying to get out of the house, just waiting for him..." I yelled out in my apartment happily. I sighed. "I've been locked away, not knowing anyone until I met him. Now, all my doubt and insecurites were gone. He has the key to my heart!" I sang happily. I slumpled and layed on my bed.

I got up from my bed. I was so happy Kaoru was coming over, I just couldn't wait another few minutes. I looked at the clock. "Oh hey! Only five minutes left," I said to myself as I opened my closet door. "Now, what to wear, what to wear...," I thought to myself as I grabbed a lot of clothes out of my closet.

"This is what I'm going to wear!" I said. Just then I heard a knock on the door, right in time I guess. I looked at the clock, wow. So he wasn't kidding when he said he'll be here at six. I walked toward the door, wearing the outfit I had chosen to wear.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru said with a grin. "Don't worry, it's just me," he said. "Alright, are you coming inside?" I asked. "Oh right, yeah I'm coming in." He walked into the apartment, wondering everywhere in the small rooms. "Where's your father?" he asked. "He said he wasn't going to be home until tomorrow afternoon, Saturday." I replied with a smile. Kaoru gave me a smile in return.

"Haruhi, I was wondering," he started. "Maybe I take you to a fair that's opening tonight and then we could take a stroll in the part, do you want to?" Kaoru asked me curiously. Why would Kaoru want to take me to those places? Oh well, might as well say yes. "Sure," I said. I tried to hide the excited tone in my voice, I succeeded. "Alright, sounds like a plan," Kaoru said.

I walked toward the door, I was about to turn the handle until a hand came in my way. "Nuh-uh, not just yet, Haruhi." Kaoru said with a smirk. I slightly glared at him with a smile. "Kaoru, let me through," I said. "Nope, I'm not letting you Haruhi. Not yet, not until I tell you something," Kaoru said mysteriously. I was curious about his devilish and mysterious gaze. I didn't know what to expect.

"Come on Kaoru, I thought you were going to take me out to the fair and then the park?" I asked him. He didn't reply to my answer. All Kaoru did was look at me with a smirk. Just then, he leaned in closer and stared into my eyes. "I didn't say when I was going to take you, now did I?" Kaoru said. I sighed. "Fine, what do you want to do?" I asked annoyed. Kaoru kept staring into my eyes. "You know Haruhi, your cute when your mad," he said changing the subject and giving off a small chuckle. I just slightly glared at him.

"Kaoru, when are we going?" I asked him. "When are we going? Later," Kaoru said. I was wondering why Kaoru bent down on one knee. "Kaoru... What are you doi-," Kaoru cut my words off when he picked me up bridal style. "Haruhi, I'm carrying you because I don't want to go where you want to go and I don't want you to run off. I want to take you where I want to go," Kaoru said. "Hey, I won't run away," I said. I chuckled a bit.

Kaoru just kept walking forward. I looked where we were walking and there was a water fountain there. "Huh, why are we going to a water fountain Kaoru?" I asked him. "Because, I want to cherish this pathetic moment when I make a scene," Kaoru said smirking along with a laugh. "What do you mean?" I asked. Kaoru sighed. "You have no clue, now do you Haruhi?" Kaoru replied to my answer, he was looking into my eyes.

As we approached the water fountain, Kaoru stopped walking once we were inches from the water fountain. I was still carried bridal style by Kaoru. "Haruhi, I need to tell you something," Kaoru said as he was looking into the water. "What do you want to tell me?" I asked him. Just then Kaoru stood on the ledge of the fountain.

"Ka-Kaoru, what are y-you doing?" I asked stuttering. "Remember when I said I'll cherish this pathetic moment when I make a scene? Well that's what I'm doing right now Haruhi." Kaoru said with a devilish smirk. I was to caught up looking into his eyes when he looked into mine. Out of nowhere... I was completely soaked, along with Kaoru. Kaoru laughed. Kaoru looked better then he did before when he had his hair down.

"Kaoru!" I whined. "Why did you get me all wet?" I complained. "Because, I did mention something that I was going to cherish. Didn't I?" Kaoru said as he crawled toward me. We were both in the water fountain. "Well yeah, but why did you have to get me all wet?" I asked again, still whining. Once Kaoru was sitting beside me in the water, half of his body was slightly above mine. "Now Haruhi, what was I going to tell you?" Kaoru said with a smile. "Uh, I-I don't k-know," I said nervously. I didn't know what Kaoru was going to do, so I had to embrace whatever came next.

Just then, Kaoru kissed me passionatly on the lips. My eyes were wide, but soon... I slowly closed them.I promise myself that forever and always, I will cherish this moment.

Kaoru pulled back and helped me stand up. He leaned in closer to me and whispered into my ear. "Haruhi, what I wanted to tell you is... I love you, forever and always I want to stay with you... This is the moment I want to cherish forever... You'll always be mine, will you?" he asked. "Yes... I love you to Kaoru," I said as I hugged him. "Oh look, exactly eight o'clock," said Kaoru. I giggled.

"Haruhi, I think were going to have to keep this a secret from the Host Club, alright?" Kaoru asked. I was totally fine with it. "Sure, that's fine," I said giving him a smile.

After that wonderful moment, the night shaded the skies horizon with its stars...

~Five Months Later~

I heard a knock on the door, I got up from bed and walked to the door. I opened the door and as expected, it was Kaoru.

"Happy five month anniversary Haruhi!" Kaoru said happily as he hugged me tight. I loved to be around his presence. Surprisingly, no one in the Host Club found out about our relationship yet. Not even his own brother, Hikaru. And the one who is suppose to know "everything" which is Kyoya. School's already over, and we all graduated, I'm so happy!

"Happy fifth month anniversary to you to Kaoru!" I replied to his statement. He kissed me passionatly. I looked into his eyes for several seconds and kissed him back. "Haruhi, you know I love you right?" asked Kaoru. I wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Yes, I do know you love me," I said in return. "And do you love me?" Kaoru asked. I smiled. "Why yes I love you, very much," I replied to his answer with a smile. "Well good, because I want it that way. I want you to be mine and only mine, forever and always and I will never, never ever leave you," said Kaoru as he kissed me again. We slowly got deeper into the kiss. Kaoru picked me up in his arms, my arms wrapped around his neck. He held me and we went into the apartment. He pulled back.

"Haruhi...," Kaoru started as he bent down on one knee. "Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?" Kaoru asked slowly, he pulled out a small box and opened it. My heart started pounding, tears slowly building up in my eyes... I can't believe he asked me to marry him. I promised myself that when this moment comes, I would cherish it for the rest of my life!

"Yes, yes, yes!" I squealed excitedly. Kaoru took the ring out of the small box and put it on my finger and he stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist once he stood up. "Good, now your mine and only mine Haruhi Fujioka. Or should I say my new Haruhi Hitachiin?" Kaoru said as he smiled and pecked my lips lightly. I giggled a bit and hugged him tight.

"I love you Kaoru," I said whispering into his chest. "And I love you too Haruhi," Kaoru said smiling at me.

"Do you think we should tell the rest of the Host Club?" asked Kaoru confused. "Well, if you want to. You know, they'll find out eventually. They don't even know we've been dating for the past five months," I said. "Okay, we'll tell them. What about we have a reunion? It'll be great if we do, I haven't been together with all of them since graduation which was three months ago," said Kaoru. "Sure, that'll be fun!" I yelled excited.

~Two weeks later after the reunion~

"Wow, that was actually a bit intresting," I said as I sat down on Kaoru's bed. "Yeah, very intresting you should say... I didn't think any of them would act like that," said Kaoru as he walked toward the bed I was sitting on.

"So, now where were we?" said Kaoru as he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and he slowly pushed me down onto the bed.

"That was nice Kaoru," I said sweetly laying on the bed looking at him. "Yeah it was, it was very sweet Haruhi. I wish I had more of your time," Kaoru said seductively. I giggled and pecked him on the lips. "Maybe you'll get my time later," I winked at him. I sat up and stood up. "Great, now I get to love you more and more," he said again. Smirking at me. I looked at him seductively and walked to the door. "I'll be right back, alright?" I said to Koaru. "Aww, where are you going?" whined Kaoru. "I'm going to make breakfast," I replied to his answer. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute," said Kaoru. I walked out the door.

I was cooking breakfast and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and turned around. "Kaoru, what are you doing?" I asked chuckling. "Oh nothing, I just want more of you," Kaoru said smiling. "Hm, what about later tonight or tomorrow?" "Sure, that's just fine with me as long as you and I are doing it the right time and place," he said as he kissed my neck. "It's always the right time and place Kaoru...," I said to him. He whispered into my ear. "Haruhi, I love you... I don't want to ever leave you no matter whatever happens, under any circumstances I'll always stay with you. No matter what," he said. I couldn't help but blush. "I'd do the same Kaoru, forever and always." I said and smiled

I was hugging Kaoru, and he was hugging me. "WHAT THE HELL?" Kaoru yelled out startling me. I turned around to see the food on fire. "Damn it! I forgot all about it!" I complained to myself. "Haruhi! The fire extinguisher is under the sink!" Kaoru yelled out a bit scared. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. "That was close," I said sighing in relief. "Yeah, it was very close, now that I have you all to myself, what should we do?" Kaoru asked, he had a smirk on his face. I chuckled a little. "Uh-uhh," I said waving my finger in front of his face. "Aww, why not?" Kaoru whined. "Remember what I said? Tonight or tomorrow," I said in a clam tone. Kaoru sighed with a look that made me laugh.

~Two Weeks Later~

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" I yelled out shocked in the bathroom. "What is it Haruhi? What's wrong?" Kaoru yelled out coming into the bathroom looking around. "Uh, no need to fight Kaoru," I said smiling. Kaoru went into a normal posture. "Okay, But what's wrong?" Kaoru asked. "I'm pregnant!" I yelled out with an excited tone and a smile. His expression changed to a shocked expression. His eyes wide and his mouth dropped. But soon that all changed to a wide grin. He came walking over to me. "Are you serious Haruhi? I've been waiting for this moment to come!" Kaoru yelled out happily.

Kaoru walked out of the bathroom, I really had no idea why. I then heard a lot of crashing sounds and I went to go check up on him. There he was, he was jumping on the bed like a little kid very excited for something to happen. "Can you believe it Haruhi? I'm going to have a baby!" Kaoru yelled out jumping on the bed, he was still very excited. "Uh... I'm going to have it," I said awkwardly. Kaoru jumped off the bed and walked over to me. "Oh yeah, your going to give birth to the baby while I watch!" Kaoru said with a smile.

We were having breakfast in silence until Kaoru broke it. "What are we going to name the baby?" he asked curiously. "I don't know, I think we're going to have to wait until we know if it's a boy or a girl," I said. "Oh yeah," he said looking up at the ceiling. Kaoru got up from his seat and stood up. "Well, later Haruhi. I need to go to a meeting today, alright?" he said. "Aww, okay," I whined in disappointment. "Don't worry Haruhi and my unborn child, I'll be back soon," He said walking over to me giving me a kiss on my head. "Promise you'll be back soon?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "I promise!" Kaoru yelled out walking out the door.

I watched as he walked out the door. I smiled. "I can't believe we're going to have a child, I love you Kaoru..." I whispered to myself looking down at my stomach.

~Later That Evening~

I was sitting on the couch, just wondering who the baby would look like more. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I was excited because this was the time Kaoru would come home from a meeting.

I opened the door and instead of Kaoru, there was a police officer standing there in Kaoru's place. "Are you Haruhi Hitachiin?" The police officer asked me. "Yes, what's wrong?" I asked a bit confused. "I'm very sorry but your finacé Kaoru Hitachiin got in a car accident on his way home from work, I'm very sorry." The police officer finished. I looked at him, tears slowly building in my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. I was scared of his words. "Your fiancé, Kaoru Hitachiin. He's dead, I'm sorry," repeated the police officer.

I looked at him, tears falling. I hugged him tight, he returned the hug. "How could he die? He can't leave!" I screamed in my thoughts. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "Thank you for telling me, you may go now. Goodbye," I said to the police officer as he walked away.

I walked to the bedroom Kaoru and I shared. I found a picture of Kaoru and I sitting near the water fountain. Where he told me he loved me, where he said he wanted to be with me forever. I threw the picture frame to the wall with the picture still in it. It smashed, the sound of glass shattering. It sounded as if the sound of shattering glass never went away, it sound stayed inside of my head. I dropped to the ground on my knees. "How could he be dead? He can't be dead! He said he'll stay with me forever... I love you Kaoru..." I yelled out. I started crying and crying...

~Two Hours Later~ (7:59pm)

It was raining, I was at the water fountain where Kaoru told me he loved me...

I looked at the colossal clock that stood before my eyes. It stood just above the water fountain. It was now exactly eight o'clock now. I was getting soaked in the rain...

I stood in the rain alone in front of a water fountain. Waiting, waiting for him to come back. But he never did, I don't know what I'm going to do without him now... I know he would never come back...

I stood their crying in the rain. I was all alone by myself standing in the rain without him by my side. I was depressed, I want him! I miss him, I'm in love with him. Now I don't know what to do now that he's gone. I cried and cried. I waited and waited... This is the place where he told me he loved me. No one to hold, no one to be comforted by... My whole world is crumbling all around me, you were mine and I was yours. You promised me you'll never leave me...

"Kaoru...," I whispered in the rain. "Kaoru... I love you, forever and always and I won't break that promise... You were my escape... Kaoru." I whispered. I was soaked all over with water. Water dripping from my face, hair, clothes, everywhere. It all reminded me of him... Everything did. Now that he's gone, how am I suppose to take care of the child I'm carrying inside of me? I don't know what to do... I thought I knew everything when I was with him... Now I just feel so clueless. I don't know where to go, don't know what to do with myself now that he's gone...

The End... Hope you enjoyed :3

I might make a sequel to this now finished project. I took time off of my other one's just to create this. This randomly developed in my head as I was writing another story... Weird things go on in my head. So yupp... I might make a sequel. Review if you want me to make a sequel to this :3


End file.
